Lalaloopsy DS
"Welcome to the whimsical world of Lalaloopsy Land!" Lalaloopsy DS is a game released in November 6, 2011. A plain DS version of the game was released, along with a somewhat pricier one that came with one of four exclusive Lalaloopsy Minis picked at random: Jewel Sparkles, Crumbs Sugar Cookie, Bea Spells-a-Lot, Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff. Playing the Game Starting Up After turning on the game, 3 options are presented to the player: *New *Guest *Options New is when you start the game for the first time. Every play through afterwards and a Load button should appear after you save the game. When click Guest, you can play the game but nothing will be saved. This is useful if you wish to lend the game to a friend or let a younger sibling/cousin try the game without losing your save. In Options, You can adjust the music and sound effects, view the credits, erase save data, test the microphone, and enter a special code to unlock an outfit for the Lalaloopsy you have selected. Controls The game is mostly played with by using the stylus and sometimes the microphone to click, drag, and place objects. Gimmicks In Game After you pick one of the Lalaloopsy girls to play as you are then suggested to go meet some friends! The point of the game is to make friends with the other Lalaloopsy and complete the charm bracelet. This can be done by doing them favors or making gifts and items for them. When a door is open, you are then able to go inside to play the craft. You gain new crafts, friends, and games by: #Upon given access to the next area, the Lalaloopsy will mention her missing pet #Find the pet somewhere in the area, then click on it #Return it to the Lalaloopsy, who will then open her craft to you #Once you give her an item she will open the next area for you where the process repeats. Pet Interface A special side minigame involves taking care of your character's pet, along with friends' pets. If their pet is unhappy you cannot give them any more gifts. To do this you simply click on the pet which takes you to a special upclose screen. They can be pet or bathed by rubbing the stylus across them. Along with being fed. A pet's happiness is determined by a row of small heart buttons. Sometimes a pet may be hiding or missing and it'll be up to you to find the pet and bring them back to their owner. Hidden Items *Jewel Sparkles: Gems *Crumbs Sugar Cookie: Iced Cookies *Spot Splatter Splash Paintbrushes Pillow Featherbed: Red Spools of Thread *Peanut Big Top: Balloons *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff: Balls of White Yarn *Dot Starlight: Stars *Bea Spells-a-Lot: Pencils *Berry Jars 'N' Jam: Strawberries *Blossom Flowerpot: Leaves *Tippy Tumblelina: Bows *Sunny Side Up: Sweet Biscuits Mini Games Playing these games will give you items that you can give to the other dolls in order to befriend them. At first only one or two levels may be available. But as you play the game and earn more of items from the girl in game then you can unlock more levels in the mini games to play. Jewel's Sparkling Tiaras In this mini game you can make 3 different, colorful tiaras to give to your Lalaloopsy Friends. #First you pick the crown you want to make: Glitter Hoop, Five Point, and Starburst #Then using the color tabs on the bottom screen to paint the tiara to match the one on the upper screen. #Drag the glue bottle around to the spots on the crown, then add the right jewels to match the upper screen. #Pick one of four glitters: Blue, Pink-purple, Red, and Yellow #Apply the glitter to the crown, then blow into the Microphone in order to clean it off. Pillow's Snuggly Pillows #Pick the shape of Pillow you want: Heart, square, or star #Then pick a color: Star (Yellow, Pink, Orange) Heart (Yellow-green, Pink, Blue) Square (Green, Pink, Black and White) #Drag stuffing into the pillow until it reaches the green line on the bar. #Sew Pillow Shut by dragging the stylus in the right direction #Add the glue, then decorate the pillow to match the top screen. Crumbs' Cookie Bakery #First pick a recipe you wish to bake: Chocolate crunch, vanilla cream, or blueberry pie #Then put the right ingrediants into the bowl #Stir it around by spinning the Stylus in the bowl #Scoop mixture into the tray #Place Tray into the Oven and open the door when the small white part of the timer is in the green. #Pick the right icing (green, Pink, or Chocolate) and trace the heart shapes with it. Peanut's Balloon Toys #Start by picking a balloon shape: Flower, Dog, or Giraffe #Then pick one of the colors: Orange, Red, and Purple #Blow into the microphone to blow up the balloon up to the green line #Twist the balloon into the right shape by dragging the stylus across the arrow. #Then decorate the balloon to match the top corner. Dot's Stargazer #First pick a shape/material: Wood, Plastic, Metal #Then decide what color it should be: Blue, Purple, and Pink #Cut the tube to trim the shape #Add all of the beads in any order you wish into the lid #Then put the body onto the top of the lid of the tube Tippy's Ballet Slippers #First pick a Ballet slipper you wish to make: Ribbon, Pearls, or Plain #Then pick a color: Orange and purple, pink-red and gold, or blue and pink #Spread the glue around the soles #Fold the material onto the shoes #Then use your stylus to tie the ribbon around the shoe and place a bow Blossom's Garden Surprise #Pick the type of flower you wish to make: Tulips, Roses, or Pansies #Select a Flower color: Orange, Pink-red, or purple #Pick which planter color you want: pink, orange, or blue #choose the right planter and then make a hole #plant the seeds by clicking on them #Water the flowers until the meter reaches the green line Berry's Fruity Jams #Pick one of the Jams to make: Orange Marmalade, Spicy Apple, and Sweet Strawberry #Blend it for only 5 seconds #Gently mix the mixture for 10 seconds without letting it overflow #scoop the ingredients into three jars #Choose which wrap to put over the jams: Purple, Blue, or Yellow #trace the "figure-eight" shape to tie a ribbon onto it Sunny's Sweet Pet Treats #First pick the shape/style of your treat: Heart, Stars, or Apples #Then pick the color: pink, plain, or green #Add flavoring, then ingredients #Stir until mixed #Roll out the dough as far as its supposed to be within 5 seconds #Cut at least 8 treats out of the dough Spot's Painting Party #Pick a painting: Lalaloopsy's head, A Pet, or a Scenery #Pick which picture in the category you wish to paint #Use your stylus to pick colors and color the picture the right away #Pick the right matching border and color: Frilly, Ribbon, or Square Bea's Spelling Bracelets #First pick a bracelet: Simple, Band, and Chain #Then pick the Lalaloopsy you wish to make the bracelet of #Organize the name out of the given letters onto the bracelet spots #Link together the clasp by following the arrow. Mittens' Sewing Shop #First pick what you want to make: Skiing Mittens, Fancy Mittens, or Cooking Mittens #Then pick the material you want: Blue polkadot, pink teeny polkadot, or Yellow tablecloth #Drag the iron to remove wrinkles #Trace the mitten shape using the scissors. #Sew the mitten up by tracing the needles with the stylus. Charm Bracelet The main gimmick of the game is to complete this. Each Lalaloopsy gives you one, which may be placed anywhere you wish (though you can switch it later if you also wish to do so.) To get this special charm you need to maximize your friendship with a Lalaloopsy. Your Bracelet also stars with one single charm, being of the character you picked to play as. When you click on a charm it will tell you who it is from. The charms are as followed: *Pink crown *Black and white striped teapot *Cookie *Apple *Single Ballerina Slipper *White watering can *Bag of Popcorn *Cresent Moon *Pink frying pan with heart shape egg *Pink jar of jam *Pink frothy mug of Coco *Paint Palette Completing the Game Upon finishing, the last Lalaloopsy you aquired the charm of will tell you that you have completed the charm and all of them are very happy to have you as a Friend. She then will say that they all hope you had fun at Lalaloopsy Land. The credits then roll but nothing is revealed to be unlocked upon finishing them. Trivia *Jewel Sparkles Mini game relates to the Lalaloopsy Land main website. If you play all 3 levels of her minigame on the website then you can unlock a special code in game by going into options and clicking a box next to the music tab. *Peanut's mini game is the only craft game that doesn't make you use glue for the glue-on accessories. *If one looks, the Lalaloopsy's eyes aren't closed, but erased half way to look closed. One can tell by noticing the eyes detailing still showing. *Tippy, Blossom, and Spot's pets are the only pets that do not begin to hop up and down when they get happy. *Apparently there are only two voice actors in this game: Rachel Khutorsky and Maria Cuddemi. Gallery Tiara.png Pillow Sad.png Balloon Flower.png Flowers.png Kalidescope.png Pearly Slippers.png Tiara Pink.png alternate Crumbs.png Jewel Alternate.png Bea Alternate attire.png Complete Item menu.png Mittens Alternet.png Mittens Sewing.png Category:Games Category:Merchandise Category:Video Games